Hummingbird
by BlueRagingRaven
Summary: All Rachel wanted was a chance at a normal life; a chance to go to college and perform on stage. But life is never that simple. You can't always get what you want. But there are times you will get something that you never asked for; something you never expected. - Completely A/U Faberry and Pezberry friendship
1. Oval

"I'm not discussing this again with you, Rachel." Leroy stated firmly as he entered his large office room with his daughter hot on his heels. "We've discussed this again and again and my stand shall remain the same."

"But Dad -"

"You know times like this always remind me how much your mother has corrupted you."

"Corrup – Daddy!"

"I'm just sayin' Rach. Your mother is a wonderful woman but she is… so you." Leroy mused.

"Wha – You divorced her!" Rachel exclaimed with a stomped of her foot, making Leroy more amused. God, he loved his daughter.

"She divorced me, sweetheart. There's a difference."

"And your daughter here is still in the dark why." Rachel narrowed her eyes as Leroy casted a quick glance at her. Leroy took a deep breath and stood beside his large chair.

"We told you why."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That you were going on different paths; how original. I mean come on, Dad. There is much deeper reason than that and I, as your loving daughter who never gave you anything to be ashamed of, should -"

"Can we get back to the topic at hand please?" Leroy asked uncomfortably. He would choose _any_ topic other than the reason for the divorce.

Rachel smiled sweetly. She still wanted to know the truth but what she was trying to accomplish was much more important at the moment. "I want to go to NYADA – as a student."

Something in the voice of her daughter made Leroy narrow his eyes. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Rachel looked away and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Well… It's not like you were going to approve. I made a decision as a grown up adult and I will not regret it no matter what you say. I was just trying to -"

"Rachel."

"I applied at NYADA, sang at audition they held here in the city and got in." Rachel blurted out in one single breath.

Leroy inhaled sharply. "You did this without my permission?" He shook his head as he leaned on his table. "I'm sorry but I can't let you."

Rachel's head snapped back to her father. "Did you hear what I said? I got in, Daddy. I got in."

"And I'm proud of you, not that there was any doubt in my mind that you wouldn't get in." Rachel smiled weakly. "But still, it's a no."

"Daddy -"

"It's a no, Rach. Not for now. Please try to see this from where I stand." Leroy pleaded.

"How about from where I stand?!" Rachel exploded, surprising not only her father but also herself. She took a deep breath to calm herself and took a couple of steps to her father. "Dad, I just want a chance to find myself out there; out of the confines of this building."

"Out of the _safety _of this building." He corrected. "You barely survived high school." Rachel rolled her eyes. Apparently, dramatics ran in the family. "College is a whole different animal, honey."

"I'm twenty two years old, Dad. I've already wasted four years of my life learning nothing! I'm – "

"Nothing? Really, honey? You call your lessons nothing? You call your dance, acting, art, music lessons nothing?" Leroy asked; his brows furrowed in confusion and probably a bit of irritation. He loved Rachel dearly but sometimes she could really test how far one's patience could last.

"Private lessons." Rachel corrected. "It's not that I'm not thankful but can't you see that this is holding me back."

"I'm trying my best here, Rachel. I just want to be sure that you're going to be safe. Your safety will always be my first concern."

Rachel looked up at the ceiling, trying to trace the circular pattern plastered there but found it very hard when her vision was starting to get blurry with her tears. "That's what you always say."

Leroy sighed, knowing very well that his daughter was already beginning to cry. "Because that's the truth. I want you to be happy too but as of now… I hope you understand our situation, Rachel."

"That's what I always do." Rachel hastily wiped the tears of her face. "Understand you and your job. But I was hoping you would understand me too."

Leroy was about to reply when there was a knock on the door before a man peeked in. The man looked between the father and daughter. "Uhm. Sorry? Should I come back later."

"No." Rachel answered quickly before her father could, her eyes never leaving Leroy's. "Please come in, Hiram. My father and I… We were not discussing anything important anyway." She turned to the man who she treated as her second father. "I was just about to go anyway." She forced a smile before heading for the door.

"I do understand, Rachel." Leroy's words stopped her; her hands already on the knob. "Please see that I do understand."

She turned slightly to look him in the eyes as tears began again. "Words, Dad. You don't mean them. Because if you do, you would see how miserable I have been since you took this job." She smiled sadly and walked out of the office.

Leroy slumped down in his chair and groaned. It was breaking his heart to see Rachel that way but he felt like this was the only choice.

"Is it the college thing again?" Hiram asked carefully as he took a seat in front of Leroy's table. Leroy nodded. "Would it be really bad to send her to college?" Leroy's head snapped back and glared at the man in front of him.

"I can't believe you just asked that." He hissed angrily. "You know very well what happened in high school!"

Hiram raised his hands in surrender. "I do. But when are you planning to send her? After this? I'm just wondering because we all know that after this, it's never going to end." Leroy looked at him sadly. He knew that what Hiram said was true. "You've raised Rachel well. She's grown up just like you. I told you this before and I'm telling you again. You gotta let her go and trust her instinct. She needs it."

"But I-I j-just can't send her -"

"Think about a plan, a strategy. That's one thing we didn't have when we send her to high school." Hiram reached out and grabbed Leroy's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You can do this. You're a good leader but at the same time you're a good father too. Use that to your advantage. And please talk to Rachel. I mean talk to her as Leroy. You know you're irresistible."

Leroy smiled weakly as he squeezed his hand back. "You always know what to say."

Hiram pulled back and winked. "Of course I do." He stood up, adjusting his suit. "Now, are you ready? They've been waiting outside."

"Please make sure that Rachel – I'm sure she would be in the east wing."

"Don't worry about it. I'll call Santana." Hiram reassured.

Leroy composed his self and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's start." Hiram smiled and went to open the door where about a dozen officials were waiting.

"President Berry is now ready to see you."

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine. Please bear with me. This is my first Glee story. -_- R/R**


	2. To The Moon and Back

Santana sighed when she spotted the other brunette by the balcony. She ran into the residence and went straight to the second floor. She stopped by the oval room and lifted her wrist close to her lips.

"I've got Hummingbird here in Truman." She muttered before entering the balcony. Rachel was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. "You look pathetic, midget."

"Go away, Satan."

Santana scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "You know midge, for someone your size –"

"Just go away, Santana!" Rachel yelled with tears running down her cheeks. "I – I am not in the mood for _your_ kind of pep talk."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she carefully sat beside the brunette who remained looking over the south lawn. "You know I don't do stuff like I'd ask you '_what's wrong_' then you'd pour out your midget heart on me and I'd tell you '_it's going to be okay. Let's go buy some fucking coffee._' right?"

"It doesn't suit you."

"I know right?" Santana smirked. "So now that we have that established, don't let me ask."

Rachel wiped her tears away and glanced at the girl beside her. She and Santana had come a long way. She could still remember the first time the feisty Latina was assigned to her protection detail when her father was just the vice-president. Eight years. It had been eight years since she met her. Santana was a breath of fresh air when she came into her life. In a world where everybody was fawning over her, people trying to give her every whim, treating her like a freaking broken glass, Santana was just there, scowling at her, calling her names and even yelling at her. It was the first taste of normalcy Rachel had ever had for a while. Santana was more than just a Secret Service agent. She was Rachel's best friend.

"I told Daddy about NYADA." Rachel explained. "I told him about my application, audition -"

"Whoa there." Santana interrupted her with eyes wide open. "Tell me you didn't tell him about the audition."

Rachel looked away, biting her lower lip. "Sorry. It kinda slipped."

"What the fuck Rachel?!" Santana groaned. "Great. Just fucking great. You put me in the best fucking situation, Hobbs. God, I'm in so much trouble. The president's gonna behead me for going with you."

"My Dad's a Democrat. Don't worry about him beheading you." A smile formed on her Rachel's lips, amused by her friend's antics.

"Ugh. I fucking hate you, Berry." Santana glared at her before taking a deep breath. "Assuming that I still have a job tomorrow, I'm guessing New York is a no-go?"

Rachel looked away, scowling. "No. He's hell-bent on crushing my dreams."

"Give the man some credit, Rachel." Santana said, knowing exactly what the president was thinking. "He almost lost you once."

"But I can't just live here, San. All my life, I've been his daughter; the congressman's daughter, the senator's daughter, the vice-president's daughter and then the president's daughter. Outside of that, I don't know anymore." Rachel's voice cracked at the end of her sentence. "I still have my dreams but it seems it's getting blurry every second I stay caged."

"You can wait to finish his term." Santana pointed out.

"In three years?!" Rachel scoffed then laughed a little. "I know how this goes Santana. There's a reason why the Secret Service keeps previous presidents under their protection." Rachel looked at Santana with tears forming in her eyes. "I may not have agents with me anymore after this but Daddy will always see it to be dangerous to be outside."

Santana looked away. She would never admit it but the loud little brunette had grown on her. Rachel was _almost_ twenty-two – though she had been saying to everyone that she was _already_ twenty –two. Leroy might've gone overboard with his protectiveness but in Santana's eyes, it was all merited. After the president's term, she would no longer be under the protection of the Secret Service. That fact didn't sit well with Santana. Rachel was like a little sister she never had. For Santana, protecting Rachel would not stop just because her father was no longer president. "Well, can you blame the man? That fucking asshole is still out there."

"No. I can't." Rachel agreed, leaning her head on Santana's shoulders. "But I'm not giving up. I'll fight for this San."

Santana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _That sounds trouble._ "You are one annoying midget, do you know that?"

"You love me anyway."

Santana scoffed kindheartedly. "Have I mentioned the annoying part?"

* * *

After a few minutes, Santana and Rachel went down to the kitchen where the chef was getting ready to leave. When she saw the two though, she smiled and shook her head.

"You two have an impeccable timing as always."

Rachel beamed while Santana just rolled her eyes and went straight to sit on a stool. "Hello 'Cedes."

"So what are you in the mood for?" Mercedes asked.

"Don't mind me Mercedes." Rachel answered, leaning over the counter to grab the peanut butter jar. "I'm just going to take this."

Mercedes laughed. Rachel loved the home made peanut butter that she made. "Munch on, honey." She said as she handed a beaming Rachel a teaspoon.

"How about me? I'm dying here. This could be my last night ya know?" Santana complained, narrowing her eyes at the first daughter. Rachel stuck her tongue out before putting a spoonful of peanut butter. "Chocolate mama chef, I'ma need some feedin."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Mercedes jibed. "I serve the first family not the guard dogs." Rachel rolled her eyes at the two. They could last this banter for _days._

"Ouch. You're hurting me here." Santana smirked. "Although dogs are great lickers, if you know what I mean." She winked. Rachel laughed at the two.

"You're disgusting." Mercedes sneered in disgust.

"How's your last girlfriend anyway?" Rachel asked to break it up. God knows they wouldn't stop if she didn't intervene. "What was her name? Candice?"

"Amanda, you idiot." Santana corrected, crossing her arms across her chest. "She's… I don't know where the fuck she is. I hope she's alright though."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Agent Lopez." A voice came in the doorway. Rachel and Mercedes turned to look while Santana bolted out of the chair and stood straight.

"Mister President." Santana greeted stiffly. Rachel and Mercedes bit their lower lips to stifle their amusement.

Leroy walked into the kitchen and stood beside Santana, who was beginning to sweat. "I believe we should talk, Agent Lopez."

_Damn it!_ "O-Of course, Mister President sir."

"Dad.."

"But that can wait. Can I have a moment with my daughter please?" Leroy asked Santana who immediately nodded.

"Not now, Dad." Rachel answered sadly. Leroy turned to her as Santana released a quiet breath. "I'm sorry for the way I acted but I'm not backing down. Let's just call this a night because I'm sure any conversation for tonight about this could potentially be ugly."

"Rachel…"

"I'm just tired, Dad." She walked closer to him before standing on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, to the moon and back. Good night."

Leroy wrapped his arms around his daughter and sighed. "I love you too, honey, to the moon and back." Rachel smiled weakly before leaving the kitchen with Santana and Mercedes scurrying after her. "Agent Lopez, can I have a word please?" Santana stopped on her tracks and turned nervously. Rachel looked on worriedly. "I just want to talk. No mentions of unpermitted auditions. Not yet."

Rachel smiled at Santana and left with a smirking Mercedes. _'Bitches.' _Santana muttered under her breath before walking closer to the president. She stood her ground and stared straight into the president's searching eyes.

"Santana." Leroy calling her by her first name means this was about Rachel. "How is my daughter doing? I mean since last re-election."

Santana took a deep breath. "She's doing fine, sir. I think she's been handling herself very well."

"Honesty is a trait I admire -"

"But she is slowly trying to find herself." Santana admitted. "She is now realizing how big her dreams are and how important they are to her. She's breaking out of her cage, sir."

_Cage._ Leroy nodded. "But is she… happy?"

Santana looked down, memories of Rachel crying alone, looking over the lawn, watching taped musicals… "No, sir. She hasn't been for a while."

"How long?"

Santana sighed. She wanted to lie just to appease the president but she couldn't. "Since I've taken this job."

Leroy nodded again, trying to process everything. It was all too much at a time. "One last thing, how was your college life?"

Santana creased her eyebrows, confused; but answered anyway. "Awful. Math hates me." Leroy laughed and patted Santana's shoulder.

"Thank you, Agent Lopez."

* * *

"_She's my daughter, Lee. What exactly did you expect?_" Leroy sighed as he sat at the end of his bed. He transferred his cellphone to his other hand. He called her ex-wife to relay what was happening to their daughter. "_Performing is in her blood. The stage was about to call her before but she chose to stand by your political career before following her dreams._"

"Shelby, I know that. God, I know." Leroy replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "But you do understand my concern here right?"

"_Of course I do! I am her mother and what happened her senior year wasn't easy to me as it wasn't easy for you. But Leroy, she's not your little girl anymore._"

"She will always be to me." Leroy muttered. Rachel would always be her baby.

"_She's had four boyfriends._" Shelby pointed out.

"Four assholes you mean?" Leroy scoffed. "Can we not talk about that? It's making me want to grab my shotgun." Shelby laughed. "I'm just scared."

Shelby sighed. "_I know you are. I am too. But we have to get over our fear for our daughter._"

Leroy sighed dejectedly. "You know, she really is your daughter. Just as talented, as stubborn, as manipulative, as -"

"_Feel free to stop anytime._" Shelby growled making him laughed. "_So…_"

Leroy rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about that Shelby. Goodbye." He disconnected the call before she could protest.

"_Think about a plan, a strategy. That's one thing we didn't have when we send her to high school"_

Hiram's voice spoke to him repeatedly. He knew what he must do. He must start making a new and better plan. And the first step is… he picked up his phone and press speed dial #1. The other line was answered after the first ring.

"_Mister President?_"

"Hiram, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Days passed without any real conversation between Leroy and Rachel. Leroy had been busy with staff meetings and the recent state visits. Rachel, on the other hand, spent most of her nights watching musicals with Santana and Kurt, her stylist, and sometimes Mercedes if she wasn't swamped in the kitchen, at the Kennedy Center and National Theatre. Rachel didn't allow herself to think that she didn't really have any friends who were at the same age as she was. Her closest friends as of the moment – a Secret Service Special Agent, the White House executive Chef and her stylist – technically, were working for her and definitely much older than she was. She got friends during her stint in high school but no one really stood out. She guessed that it was between the fear and the benefit of being the president's daughter that people befriended her. Aside from that, she really was just not a popular kid material. Santana once said to her that she was an _'acquired' _taste. Nevertheless, she knew how absolutely lucky she was for having these three as her friends now and she would not take that for granted.

"Here's your guilty pleasure." Mercedes said as she handed Rachel a jar of one of her home made peanut butter. Rachel beamed and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you."

"At the rate she's going, you should at least sell it to her. I'm sure you could be a millionaire now." Santana quipped, rolling her eyes. "Where's porcelain?"

"He's out with Blaine." Rachel answered as she sat back down on their make shift picnic blanket. It was Mercedes's idea to do a picnic in any of the gardens or lawns within the White House grounds. The idea came after Rachel's first heartbreak. "Didn't he tell you that it is their anniversary?"

"Oh right. Gross." Santana sat on the blanket and grabbed the cheesesteak. She bit a mouthful and moaned appreciatively. "Damn. This is good."

"Sean, Eli go get yours before this pig can get her hands on them." Rachel gestured for her other agents to come closer. Sean and Eli were like typical bodyguards – tall, lean and big.

"_Hawk is on his way to the garden._" A voice spoke through the in-ear pieces of the three agents. Eli and Sean stiffened and looked around warily as Santana hastily stood up.

"Shit. Your father's coming." Santana hissed as she wiped her mouth of any cheese residue.

"I think we'll save the cheesesteaks for later, Miss Berry." Sean replied professionally before uncharacteristically winking at her. Rachel smiled before less than a dozen agents came with her father in the middle. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek as a greeting.

"Hi, Dad. Want to join our late night picnic?" She invited, already knowing what the answer was.

"Sorry, honey, but I just dropped by to check on you. Sylvester is waiting for me in the office." He looked around their little picnics. "I wish I could join you though."

Rachel heard the sadness and truthfulness in her father's voice so she hugged him and smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay. Tomorrow's another day."

Leroy smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. He pulled back a little and took an envelope out of his coat. "I wanted to give this to you since I had it all ironed out but you know how my schedule has been lately. This is the only time I can give you this."

_Present!_ Rachel grabbed the envelope with a squeal and tore it open without checking the address or the stamp. Inside she found a single paper. She looked up at his smiling father. "What is this?"

"It's for you. Open it." Leroy laughed. Rachel smiled as she hastily opened the letter.

As she began reading, the smile slowly disappeared while her tears began to form. "Is this – Daddy, is this what I think it is?"

"I have conditions but I think we can negotiate." Leroy answered. "Classes will start next week so you need to settle in your dorm as soon as possible." Rachel looked up; her face was shining with complete happiness that he had never seen for a while. At that moment, looking through his daughter's eyes, he knew he made the right decision.

"I'm going to New York." The words that came out of Rachel felt foreign but they caused so many emotions – happy, excited, scared. It was too much. She jumped on her father and bawled like a baby as she kept muttering… "I'm going to New York."

Santana would deny it to hell if anyone pointed it out but she was battling tears as well. She was very happy and scared at the same time for Rachel even if it meant leaving her behind. She cast a quick prayer to God to get the best damn agent to protect Rachel in New York. On the other hand, Mercedes just smiled at the little girl in the president's arms. She would miss that little, sometimes annoying, ball of energy walking around the White House but she knew as well that Rachel belonged on stage.

Leroy took a deep breath as tears began forming in his own eyes. It wasn't an easy decision. Even after the university confirmed Rachel's acceptance, he just couldn't face the fact that Rachel's leaving him any time soon. He almost backed out of the plan but was talked into sense by Hiram and Shelby. "You know how much I love you right?" He whispered. "To the moon and back, Rachel."

Rachel just cried harder. _New York. _"I love you too Daddy. To the moon and back."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Now I feel pressured because of all the follows. Anyway, just wanted to establish the Pezberry friendship first. Don't worry, Quinn's on her way. ;) **

**To the anon who asked, yes I'm not a native English speaker. It's not my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes and errors that you see.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Hello

Rachel looked around her half of the room and smiled. Everything was going together – her Fanny Brice, Rent and Wicked playbills were all up and her books and CDs were all neatly stacked in a corner. She was officially a college student. When she left D.C., it wasn't like leaving Ohio. Sure, she was scared and sad as well but the difference now was that she was so damn excited. There was something in the air that just made her feel… ecstatic. Leaving the White House wasn't easy. Basically, her _family_ was there but she knew she had to. It didn't mean that it didn't break her heart to see her father in tears.

_Rachel and Leroy stood in the middle of the oval room staring at each other, sizing and thinking of their next offers. They had been going at it, on and off, for almost three days. Leroy wanted ten but Rachel was very adamant on having none. Of course, compromise had to be made. "Six." _

_Rachel scoffed. "Seriously Dad? That's overkill." Leroy just shrugged not breaking any eye contact. "I still stand by one." She countered._

"_Fine." Leroy glared. "Deal's off."_

"_What?!" Rachel exclaimed, enraged._

"_I told you there has to be some kind of compromise. If you're still going to be this stubborn then you're not going to New York. I don't care how much you will hate me afterwards." Leroy shrugged and made a move to turn when Rachel spoke._

"_No wait!" Rachel immediately back pedaled. "Fine. Two?" She tried. Her father didn't flinch. "Fine. Three! Ugh! Please agree. Come on, Dad. That's the most reasonable number." She pleaded, hands clasped together under chin. Leroy almost slipped a smile. Rachel looked exactly the same as if she were five years old all over again._

"_Okay fine. Three it is." He agreed before smiling when his daughter did a twirl in victory. Rachel had spent the past three days packing and running around like a five year old much to his amusement. God, she would certainly be missed around here. "Remember our deal."_

"_Come back for spring break, thanksgiving and Hanukkah." Rachel recited._

"_And?" Leroy goaded._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "No boys and no going to the Greeks. And a whole bunch of rules that you had me wrote down. Don't worry. I'll handle my end of our deal."_

"_Right." Leroy nodded and turned towards the window overlooking the south lawn. "I've arranged someone to escort you tomorrow night."_

"_Okay." Rachel took a deep breath. "Dad, about Santana – "_

"_She's not coming with you."_

_Rachel blinked a couple of times before shaking her head in disbelief. "What?"_

"_She's been so lenient on you lately. I can't take any chances."_

"_But Dad – "_

_Leroy turned around, a little bit angry. "That's enough, Rachel! Do I have to repeat myself to you over and over again?!"_

_Rachel quickly noticed her father's red brimmed eyes. She sighed, walk towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know my safety will always come first." She squeezed tighter when his arms wrapped around her as well. "I don't take that for granted. And trust me when I say that Santana doesn't as well."_

_Leroy took a deep breath and kissed the head of his baby girl. "I'm already missing you."_

"Yo, Berry. Are you all settled up?" Santana came into her room unannounced.

"Almost." Rachel smiled at her best friend.

"God. I can't believe I'm going to college again." Santana looked around warily, discretely checking out the stuff of Rachel's roommate. "My roommate's on her quest on making our room look like a freaking library. I think she's got OCD or something." She got the next room and rooming up with a weird book geek girl that didn't even acknowledge her existence. She would be more at ease if she had roomed with Rachel but this was the best they could do _without_ pulling strings, which Rachel insisted not to do.

"Don't do that." Rachel chastised. Santana looked back at her with an innocent face. "I know what you're doing. Don't profile my roommate."

"What? I'm not – "

"Yes, you are."

"It's not like I don't know anything about her. You should know by now that we've already combed her background. I'm just double checking. That's my job."

"No. Your job is to be my friend. I thought we agreed to play this normal."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You are _so_ not normal in so many levels, Rachel." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You can't just ask me to drop protecting you."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You basically are."

"I just –" Rachel sat on her bed and looked around. "I know that… I know that _he's_ still out there." She saw that Santana visibly tensed. "And we can't dropped our guards. But can you just… I don't know. Can you just not scare everyone I come in contact with? Or at least try? Remember you're also a student here."

"I'm 29 years old." Santana rolled her eyes. "I was so over college, you know? It was hell to maintain a 3.0 average –"

"Santana."

Santana held her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine. I'll _try_. I just want to be sure that your roommate's not a psycho like mine is."

"Some people say I am." They both turned to look at a blonde girl smirking at them. "But don't worry. I don't kill people." Santana glared and stepped in front of Rachel but when she got a look at the intruder's face, the glare slowly disappeared. The new girl rolled her eyes and went to the unoccupied bed. She was sporting a rocker chic look. She was hot, Santana would later conclude, but for now, all she needed to think was this girl was a threat. "Geez. Everybody's so serious today. Don't worry I'm just a music girl and doesn't really care about rooming with Rachel Berry. As long as I can sleep on my bed and go to classes then we're not going to have a problem."

Rachel smiled but before she could say anything, Santana beat her up to it. "How do you know you're rooming with her?"

The girl sighed and faced them again. "I maybe short but I'm not stupid. It's not entirely secret you know. People took pictures of her yesterday when she arrived in campus. I mean it's like trending. I went here to _my_ assigned room and saw you two. I recognized her from the countless pictures she has on the internet and newspapers. So I'm guessing you're the Secret Service agent or something?" the new girl chuckled under her breath.

Rachel felt Santana tensed. She placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder and squeezed. "It's okay." She turned to the new girl and smiled. "I'm sorry. She's just really not comfortable with people knowing something about me even if it was just my name."

The new girl looked back and forth between the two girls. "So it's true? You're a Secret Service Agent?"

"No longer a fucking _secret_, I'm guessing." Santana hissed, totally pissed.

"Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't want to rile you up. I was just kidding." The new girl apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you or get in your way. I just have a very tactless mouth and I know that -"

"Will you just shut the fuck up?!"

"Santana!"

"What? She was annoyingly rambling." Santana defended unapologetically, still glaring at the other girl.

"Sorry. I tend to ramble when I get uncomfortable. I'm Dani by the way. Danielle Parker." She extended her hand to the Latina who just looked at it. Rachel quickly grabbed Dani's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dani."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"I don't trust you." Santana cut off their pleasantries.

"San -"

"I get it." Dani waved Rachel's concern off and turned to Santana. "It's okay. You don't really have to worry about me but I know you can't help yourself so, it's okay." The girl stepped closer. Santana immediately reached around for Rachel but Dani just stopped in front of the Latina, looking up into the other girl's eyes. Dani smiled so sweetly that Santana swore she felt butterflies in her stomach. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I hope in time I can prove to you that your secret's safe with me. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Santana shivered at the other girl's voice. _Damn it._

Santana huffed. "Whatever. I'll leave you to it, Hobbit. Shout if she's murdering you or something." She went straight to her room where her roommate was stacking more books on the shelf. Santana rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. At the first second she relaxed, Dani's face came in her mind. "Oh hell no."

"Excuse me?" her roommate asked, one brow rose in question.

"It's not you blondie." Santana rolled her eyes before taking a good look of her roommate. She was so busy setting the place up for Rachel that she was missing all the fun on checking out girls. The girl was undoubtedly hot but obviously a nerd or something judging by the number of books she brought into the room. "What's your name anyway?"

The girl replied without looking at her. "Why does it matter?"

"We're going to spend at least a semester in one room. I think it matters, don't you?"

The girls sighed and faced her. "You first."

Santana stood crossed her arms across her chest. "Santana Lopez."

The girl nodded and turned back to the shelf. "Quinn Fabray."

Santana's eyes widened, shocked. "You're not, you know, by any chance, like, Senator Fabray's daughter, are you?"

Quinn stopped moving for a few seconds before turning sideways to look at the other girl. "I'm not. At least, he and I both agree that I am not anymore. So I guess you are referring to my sister."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about, Santana." Rachel apologized again when Santana left. Dani turned back to her from watching the Latina strut her way out of the room.

"I get it. Don't worry. I should be the one apologizing. It was meant to be a joke. It just came out of my mouth like that." Dani sat on her bed, still staring at Rachel. "Look. We just met. You don't know me. All I know is you're '_Rachel Berry: The president's daughter_' and I really don't care about that as long as your _friends_ respect my privacy, that is. Well I know you and your big daddy are big equality supporters so I am hoping we won't have a problem regarding that."

"Y-You – You're gay?"

"Is that a problem?" Dani tilted her head inquiringly.

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Rachel immediately answered. "I mean we really support equality. I've got gay friends as well. Kurt, my stylist and well, you met Santana."

Dani smirked. "So she _is_ gay huh."

* * *

"Leroy could you please stop pacing? I can almost hear it over the phone." Shelby scolded lightly as she shook her head. "She is fine. I am on my way there now. Don't worry."

"Did I make the right choice? I mean she could've lived with you or something so more protection is justified."

"Stop. God. It's just the first day. Relax." Shelby looked out the buzzing New York streets. "You tell me that she got it from me? Huh. Look at you now." She heard her ex-husband chuckled nervously. "You reserve that for when the press finds out. It's going to be a field day. I'm guessing if not the next couple of days, it's this week."

"It's okay. She just needed a little breathing room to settle in and I already arranged something with the campus' security. Something like this is impossible to hide from the public, not with the thousands of students attending NYADA."

"Well, I'm assuming you already have plans."

"I wouldn't have let her go if I hadn't covered all bases."

"Of course." Shelby took a deep breath. "Anyway, any news about, you know, _him_?"

Leroy didn't respond for a couple of seconds. "The Bureau is saying they are close but I doubt it. The son of a bitch is sleek."

"It's been almost 4 years." Shelby complained. "How much time do they need?!"

"I'm doing my best Shelby and I know the FBI is doing their best too. Shelby, trust me, I get it." Leroy immediately cut whatever Shelby was about to say. "I'm frustrated too but what can we do when we don't even have much to go on about him? If I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch, all bets are off."

"Well, let me have the leftovers?"

Leroy scoffed. "You wish there'll be leftovers."

* * *

Santana was still staring at the back of Quinn's head when there was knock on their already opened door and a man peeked in.

"Ms. Lopez, could we have a word?"

Santana glanced at the still occupied blonde before following the man outside. "Did you know Fabray's daughter goes here?" she whispered before going in the opposite room where Eli and Sean were staying.

Eli stopped and looked at her. "Which daughter?"

Santana frowned at the 2 burly men. "He has more than one?"

"You didn't know? What kind of agent are you?" Sean jibed earning him a finger from Santana. "Anyway, he has two. Since one is already married, I'm assuming that's his youngest, Lucy Fabray."

"How come we were not informed that his spawn is going here or was going to be my fucking roommate?" Santana asked with slight irritation. "Anyone related to Russell Fabray is a potential threat."

"I think she got in later than we did or got some last minute switch."

Eli frowned. "Should we be worried about her?"

Santana looked towards the door as if she could see Quinn right through it. "I'm not sure yet. Just like I said, anyone remotely related to Fabray is a threat. Although she was saying that she and satan are no longer related or something like that. I think it's some serious daddy issues. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Right." Eli nodded. "I will inform control about this and have her thoroughly checked."

Sean scoffed, smirking at Santana. "Keeping an eye on her huh?"

"Oh shut up, man boobs." She retorted. Eli chuckled as Sean scowled. "Let's get down to business. What am I here for?"

"It's Harpy."

* * *

"I thought you were home schooled or something like that?" Dani asked as she began to unpack.

"I was. My father wasn't really thrilled with me going here." Rachel explained, sitting down on the floor, Indian style.

"Well duh. After the debacle of your senior year, I mean, you're –" Dani froze from hanging her own band posters and turned quickly to see Rachel, eyes downcast and picking the hems of her shirt. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Rachel smiled weakly that looked more like a grimace. "It's okay. I understand. I just –" She closed her eyes and pictures of her senior year flashed back in her mind. High school wasn't really all that fun for her. She had some friends who all, mysteriously, lost contact with her after _that incident_.

"Just want to forget it. I know. You should. I'm sorry. I told you my mouth just –" She fake gagged. Before Rachel could reply, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Eli came in followed by Santana and a woman, Rachel immediately recognized. She quickly stood up and jumped on her mother.

"Mom, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, honey." Shelby replied, looking around the room. Her daughter's part of the room was glaringly obvious. It looked almost exactly as her room did when she was attending NYADA. "Looks like you're all settled in."

"Yeah. Well, I got pretty excited decorating it." Rachel answered proudly. "Oh Mom. This is my roommate, Dani. Dani, this is my mother, Shelby."

Santana watched, amused, as Dani wiped her hands on her blanket before shaking Shelby's hand. "Um. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Berry."

"Oh god. Shelby, please. I have absolutely no desire to be the first lady." Shelby winked.

"Right." Dani replied awkwardly, looking between mother and daughter. "Um I'm just gonna go down the hall or something. It was nice meeting you, Shelby." When Danni stepped out, with Shelby's signal, the agents in the room went out as well.

"She seems nice."

"She is. And I think she likes Santana." Rachel smiled.

"Oh boy." Shelby winced a little. "That's some kind of combination."

"I know. But I think it's going to be interesting." Rachel chuckled, almost bouncing on her heels. "Oh Mom. I saw the university studios and they were all perfect. I'm almost can't wait to use the dancing studio. I have a feeling that it will be as if I was back in Ohio. Do you remember that, Mom? My lessons with Miss Lena?"

Shelby sat on Rachel's bed and beamed at her excited daughter. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

Rachel sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Just about every day since I got in."

"Well, I'm just gonna say it again. I'm proud of you." Shelby kissed her daughter's head. "But let me just ask this question. Is this really what you want?" Rachel nodded. "It won't be easy, you know."

"I know but it's a price I'm willing to pay."

* * *

Rachel lowered her cap even more as she felt more eyes on her. When her mother left, she, Santana and, much to the Latina's dismay, Dani decided to get coffee from one of the campus cafés. Santana, apparently, heard from other students that this one was better than the others. It was also more packed than the others.

"This is ridiculous." Santana huffed. "Why don't you two people of Shire go get us some seats? I'll order for you."

"So, does that mean that you're Gimli?" Dani retorted with a big grin. Rachel chuckled while Santana just rolled her eyes and dismissed them. "She's really cute."

Rachel scoffed as they went around the small room trying to find an open seat. "Santana is many things but I don't think _cute_ is one of them."

"Are you serious? She _is_ cute. Does she have a girlfriend?" Dani asked they ascended the stairs, not lucky enough to find seats downstairs.

"She is free as a bird. Though she comes tagged with a warning, if you know what I mean." Rachel warned, still looking around.

"Oh don't worry. I think I can take care of myself. Ugh. Every seat's taken." Dani sighed. She turned and saw a lone blonde girl in a booth reading a book in the corner of the shop. "Or maybe not. Are you opposed to sharing seats?"

Rachel sighed. "Do we have a choice?" Dani grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the booth.

"Hi." Danni greeted but the girl merely raised an eyebrow without taking her eyes from her book. Rachel tilted her head to try and take a look at the blonde's face but at this angle, all she could see were her eyelids and eyebrows. "Sorry. It's just there are no more seats available. There are three of us and we're just wondering if we could share these seats."

The girl took a deep breath and shook her head once. "Help yourself."

"Great! Thank you!" Rachel and Dani grinned before taking the seats opposite the girl just in time to see Santana carrying their drinks.

"Great. You got a table." Santana handed their drinks before noticing their company. She quickly frowned when she recognized the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting coffee and was expecting some peace and quiet, Santana. Obviously, I chose the wrong place." The girl looked up from her book and met Santana's eyes.

Rachel, now sitting, got a good look of the girl. She was beautiful – immaculate even. It was like god had taken all the time in the world just for this girl. For a moment, Rachel was jealous but after a second it was replaced by admiration – strong admiration.

"You know each other?" Dani asked, looking between the girl and Santana.

"My roommate." Santana grumbled. "Quinn Fabray."

"F-Fabray?" Rachel stammered. That one she didn't expect. Quinn turned to her and met her eyes for the first time and Rachel had to suppress her dramatic side before she could gasp at the sheer beauty of the woman in front of her. Her eyes were… wow. Quinn, simply put, was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Through the haze, Rachel expected to see the same things she could see whenever she met Senator Fabray's eyes – disgust, animosity, hate – but there was none. All she could see in Quinn's eyes was beauty – like fields where flowers bloomed and the birds chirped as butterflies freely roamed around the vast of green. Rachel shook her head once to take her out of her stance.

"Yep. Santana stared at me for around 10 minutes when she heard my last name." Quinn answered, obviously all tensed up.

"I did not!" Santana huffed, sitting beside the blonde. "She's my roommate."

"I'm Dani Parker and this is Rachel –"

"Rachel Berry. I know. So this is why my last name raised red flags on you. You are friends with Berry." Quinn stated to Santana.

"Well, can you blame me? Your father's a dick."

"Santana!" Rachel called her out, afraid of offending Quinn. On the contrary though, the blonde began to laugh while still looking at Santana.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever say this but I think you and I will get along just fine because I complete agree with you." Quinn smiled, now visibly relaxed. "Russell is an ass and a dick." Dani laughed with her. Rachel smiled widely at the laughing blonde and even Santana cracked a small smile. "Anyways, I gotta go."

"Are you sure?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. Pleasure to meet you, Dani, Rachel. See you around." Quinn smiled and slipped out of her sweet with a quick wave.

"Wow. Who else is in this school?" Dani asked after taking a sip of her coffee. "Berry and Fabray. It feels like election all over again."

"Did you know she was going here?" Rachel asked Santana who shook her head.

"Nope. I was just as surprise as you were. I'll fill you in later." Santana vaguely answered, still wary around Dani.

"Do you know her?" Dani asked Rachel. "I mean Fabray is your father's '_nemesis_'."

Rachel stared at the seat the blonde beauty just vacated. "I knew he has two daughters but I never thought…" _that one of them could be that beautiful._ "Um. She's – she seemed cool though."

Santana scoffed. "Yeah. I bet your Dad said that as well the first time he and Russell drank together."

* * *

Across the street, sipping their own coffees, two pairs of eyes discretely stared at the group in the café.

"We'll proceed as planned." One of them stated, not taking their eyes away from Rachel who was laughing at something Santana said.

"Yes. The Latina could be a problem though. I heard she's good; top of her class."

"We'll worry about that later."

"Three agents as of now but some are on call if needed."

One nodded. "We'll have to keep it that way or… I won't be able to get near her. Keep me posted. But for now, we'll commence." _Rachel Berry… _a smile formed on their lips.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have been busy with work. Anyways, I consider this chapter as more of a filler, with the introductions and goodbyes and all that. I just wanted to get all that out of the way. The next chapters will focus more on Rachel /Quinn. Also, I'm in love with Demi Lovato. So the decision to drop Brittany was hard. -_-**

**Mistakes are all mine. Please review!**


End file.
